


Soft Spot

by RatFlavored



Series: Twisting Fate [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s overtones, Destiel mention - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Objectification, Praise Kink, Season/Series 15, Unrequited Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatFlavored/pseuds/RatFlavored
Summary: "Is someone not appreciating you as they should, Samuel?”His eyes softened for just a flash, ah there it is, and then he glanced away.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: Twisting Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152194
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Soft Spot

**Author's Note:**

> God I love Sam/Rowena. They have such an interesting dynamic! 
> 
> You could read [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810028) first, but this is easily a stand alone. 
> 
> Where would I be without [Sintari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalSintari/profile)? She makes everything so much better. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Shut the door behind you!” Rowena called to the pair of demon escorts as they exited the throne room. 

Down here, she mandated that everyone dress sharply. Business formal. Slicked back hair, suit jackets, gold cufflinks, patent leather shoes. Rowena noticed how Sam stood out among the drab stone and obsidian floors in his red flannel and worn-in jeans. 

Sam stepped forward and reached into his back pocket and unfolded a slip of paper, “‘Come alone’?” Sam held up the parchment with her scrawling penmanship, waved it, “That’s not suspicious. At all.” 

“After all this time, you don’t trust me?” Rowena thought a smile would soothe him. Sam only thinned his lips. 

Silence. 

“I’m still on your side,” she reassured. 

“You’re the queen of hell, Rowena.” 

“Aye, because of you.” 

Sam pursed his lips and cocked his head. 

“That’s a _good_ thing, Samuel.” 

“Is it?” 

Rowena rolled her eyes. There it was. Sam thinking he was destined to do another wrong to the universe. Everything bad was his fault and his alone. Never gave that a rest. 

“Yes, it is. Best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Sam shifted his weight, “I was hoping…” He trailed off, gave a one-shouldered shrug. 

“Hoping I would, what? Open an orphanage? Animal shelter?” Rowena stood from her throne, “I’ve never been a saint, but that doesn’t mean…”

There was just something about Samuel. He tried so hard with people. Like if he put in enough good, they’d turn over a new leaf. Like they were worth struggling for. 

Rowena had never considered herself like that. Someone with the potential for good. 

“A lot has changed, hasn’t it?” She stepped closer to him. On the ancient stone landing of her throne, she was taller than usual, coming up to his chin. 

Something was off. His cologne was a touch stronger than usual. He was freshly shaved, but that wasn't it… He was different. There wasn’t a world-ending threat that she knew of, but dark circles still lingered under his eyes, a tight pull at his lips. All over he looked tense, from his shoulders to the crease on his brow.

When it clicked for Sam that she was evaluating him, he smoothed his face into a practiced neutral mask. There was something he didn’t want people to know… 

He was more tidy than usual, _and_ he responded to a private invitation. Perhaps Sam was lonely as well. 

Perhaps it was the girl. That lovely thing wasn’t scratching an itch? She seemed rather passive, delicate.

Or maybe the angel. He’d been looming around much more than usual. It must hurt being the third wheel for the first time in his life. Or maybe it was something else. His brother. Perhaps it was something he’d rather not admit and she’d rather not say. 

“Is someone not appreciating you as they should, Samuel?” 

His eyes softened for just a flash, ah there it is, and then he glanced away. Oh, no no. 

Rowena’s fingers found his chin and drew him back to her eyes, “You’ve done so much.”

Oh, the way he just melted. Those big shoulders slumped, and his eyes dropped closed, and he leaned in just a fraction. 

So that’s how it was. 

“Look at you, so handsome” Rowena ran her palm up Sam’s jaw and she felt a shiver, “Even when you’re tired.” 

Sam kept quiet, just soaking all of this up. Rowena moved in closer and combed her fingers through his hair. Silky and soft. “I’ve always liked your hair.” She murmured.

Rowena let her fingernails scratch along his scalp, and at that Sam let out a slow, controlled breath.

“So you’re not getting what you need, are you?”

Sam cracked an eye open, still half under her spell. 

“What are you getting out of this?”

“Hm…” 

That was a tricky one to answer. Something she liked to keep as buried as Sam kept his own secrets. 

Rowena realized she could sense something new about SAmuel now. Perhaps it was the work. Sam dabbling in her craft. She teaching him. There was something there. 

Perhaps it was the shared trauma. They were both connected to Lucifer in ways she didn’t care to dwell upon. 

But it was the softness in the way Sam looked at her. That tearful hesitation before he plunged that knife into her middle. It was fated. They’d known it was going to happen for a long time, but Sam had resisted so hard. 

Dying was a part of Rowena’s plans to take over Hell, but she hadn’t imagined she would see tenderness in the eyes of her killer. Or anyone at all. 

“What you’re getting out of this is gratitude and thanks.”

“Rowena I don’t need-”

She pressed a finger to his lips, “Hush.” 

Sam looked at her like she was a cobra in a basket and he was debating whether or not to crawl inside. 

Her fingertip pressed against his bottom lip, touching the wetness just inside his mouth, “And what I want, is to give it.” 

She felt a tongue against her finger as he wet his lips and she pulled back, “You’ve done so much for me,” she gestured to her grand hall, her throne, “Would you like to do more things?”

Sam’s eyes followed to the throne and lingered, wary. But when he looked back to Rowena, something in him gave in. Sam gave a curt nod and Rowena smiled and tilted her head up in invitation, “You can start by giving me a peck.” 

It was a simple kiss at first, but Rowena quickly dragged him in deeper. As soon as she felt his hands on her hips, she batted them away, “No. Not yet.” 

Sam drew back and gave her those puppy eyes, but Rowena held firm, “How about you undress?” 

The atrocious flannel that Sam wore fell to the floor, then the shirt underneath, then his boots and pants. 

“Come. Sit here.” Rowena’s hands fell on Sam’s shoulders and guided him to sit on the floor at the base of her throne. She pet through his hair again and pushed back on his head until the nape of his neck rested against the plush velvety seat. He let her just guide him wherever she wanted, like putty in her hands. Relaxed. 

It made her feel special. Sam wouldn’t do this for just anyone.

Sam gazed up at her, eyes open and trusting. Rowena felt a flutter of...hm. Something. Something old and rare and precious that made her feel a little human. Sam Winchester made her want to grip that feeling and hold it there. At least for a little while. 

“There we are. Perfect.” She crooned. When that last word left her lips, Sam gave her a slow blink as she watched his eyes glaze over. 

She tucked the bottom of her black dress out of the way and positioned herself over him in the chair on her knees facing her throne room, a hand on the armrest to help keep her steady. Sam’s head was between her thighs, his hair in a halo and his eyes on her. Those giant hands of his balled into fists on the floor, but he didn’t move a muscle. Not unless she wanted it. Such a patient man. 

Rowena hooked a couple fingers into her panties and pulled them aside. Sam licked his lips. 

With a shift, she lowered herself. Sam’s mouth opened to meet her.

“Mmmm,” His mouth was wet and slick. A little eager, but that soft tongue made up for it in spades. 

A glance down and Rowena could see his chin working as he licked into her, and beneath that his pale throat, bared to her entire throne room. 

If only the room was full of demons instead of empty, as it was now. She could picture it easily. There would be a few who would find it awkward, a few would find it hot. Some would want to look away. She’d meet each jealous pair of eyes as the infamous Samuel Winchester’s mouth paid worship. 

Rowena stroked down Sam’s throat, thumb brushing over his jugular. His pulse was fast. She felt him swallow. 

No need to worry dear, she’d take care of him. 

She ran her nails up his neck just to feel him shudder and groan against her. Once her own fingers found her clit, she was on track to her first orgasm of the evening. 

“That’s it,” she cooed and broke into a moan as she rocked her hips, riding his face, “That’s it, that’s good. A little more…” 

Another noise spilled from his throat and into her, and it felt so damn good to have all of his attention. Sam’s world was always so oriented toward Dean. Everything Sam did was for him somehow. Except this. 

This was just for her. All of his focus was on Rowena. 

With his face surrounded and mouth full of her, there would be no room in his head for anyone else. She was the only thing he could experience, the only thing he could see, touch, taste, hear- Rowena’s hand wrapped around his throat again, fingers just barely pressing in and she ground down, she could even cut off his breathing if she wanted to- 

It was far from the first time Rowena had reached climax in her throne, but this was the first time with another flesh and blood person there. It was so much better like this. With someone _real_ under her. Someone who would mourn her if she died. Her thighs shook and Sam kept at it, never slowing how his tongue fucked into her until Rowena lifted herself off. 

For a moment he tried to follow her up, neck craning, his tongue wanting one more taste- 

Rowena denied him. A tease. 

But when she swung a leg to the side to get off him, she saw a thread of hurt in his eyes. Oh no, couldn’t have that. 

“Wonderful, my dear,” Rowena murmured and ran a hand through his hair. Sam leaned into her touch, melting again. He needed that, didn’t he? Someone telling him he was good enough.

Rowena wasn’t sure if she could muster a verbal thank you yet, but it was there in her touch. In the way her thumb ran over his cheekbone, over his still wet lips. 

“Such a lovely mouth…”

And there was that look again. Sam wore a puppy-eyed expression that whined for praise. He clearly wasn’t getting enough attention at home. Dean was too preoccupied with that angel. He was missing out on the devoted expression on Sam’s face as his tongue slipped out to wet her fingers. 

“How about you get up now? Let’s get you out of those.” Rowena gestured to his undergarments as she unzipped her own dress. 

Sam got up off the floor and wiped the back of his hand across his lips. 

Rowena followed him up and stepped out of her dress, then tugged Sam’s boxer briefs down and around his erection. Just a brush of her fingers sent a visible shiver through him. He was leaking already. 

“Take a seat,” she murmured, but Sam’s eyes were over her head and looking at the throne with apprehension. 

It was easy to guess why. She too had hesitated before sitting in the same seat _he_ had sat in. 

But Sam looked like he was a million miles away… It was something else. Rowena knew of the rumors. At one point, there were whispers of someone with a vast amount of potential who was being groomed for the throne. 

Was there still a dark part of himself that he feared? 

After all this time, Sam never trusted the good in himself. Maybe this was why he always sought it out in others. Ah. Perhaps she'd uncovered another small piece of Sam Winchester. 

“Samuel,” her voice pulled him back, and he met her eyes again, “ _That_ isn’t yours.” 

Sam dipped his chin. 

Rowena kept her voice low as she thumbed over the head of his cock, causing his hips to twitch into her hand, “ _You’re_ not even yours right now.”

A push, and Sam was in her throne. Not a moment later and Rowena was straddling him.

“You aren’t _in_ the throne.”

Rowena took Sam’s cock and held it flat against his abdomen as she slid against him. His fingers dug into the armrests of the throne. Rowena hummed in satisfaction. He knew better than to even touch her without permission. 

“You _are_ the throne.” 

With a swivel of her hips, Rowena sank down on his cock. 

The throne was never something to get, or to inherit. No one had a right to it. Not Fergus, not Asmodeus, not _him_. It was something that needed to be taken, especially if it was someone else’s. 

“That’s it…” she purred, eyelids fluttering as she bottomed out, “That’s good...good boy.”

At that, Sam let out a groan and his knuckles turned white on the armrests. Poor Sam. It must be a struggle not to move. Rowena loved to watch him squirm. “I’ll let you move soon. I just need a moment to adjust. You’re rather…” 

She gave a slow roll of her hips and bit her lower lip around a smile. Sam’s Adam’s apple bobbed, and he took a steady breath out. 

“Hold still,” Rowena started moving, rocking back and forth in his lap, “Can you do that for me?” 

“Yeah,” Sam sounded shaky, pleading, “Use me.” 

Absolutely perfect. Samuel Winchester, her new throne of hell, begging her to use his cock. She drove down harder, chasing after another climax.

Rowena ran a hand through those lovely locks again and as she clenched, she watched Sam’s eyes roll back, his brain turning to jelly, “That’s it, you’ll do just what I say,” her mouth pressed against his ear, “Move your hips with mine, good…and now put your thumb on my clit, ahh…Don’t come before I do.” 

It wouldn’t be a long wait. Rowena tensed in his lap, thighs shaking as she hit her peak again. 

Sam was moments behind her, eyes shut and mouth open and panting, Rowena cooing encouragement in his ear. How good he was. How wonderful. How he deserved so much better than what the world gave him. 

A couple deep breaths and Sam settled.

Gentle fingers touched her middle and pulled back. Hesitant. She had to take his hand and guide it. Sam traced along her scar. Right where the knife plunged into her. 

There was a crease in Sam’s brow as he looked. Funny. None of her other would-be assassins would have been sad about the prospect of killing her. Something icy cold had started to thaw in Rowena’s chest. They’d become friends a long time ago, it seemed. 

“Does it hurt?”

Sam had become a soft spot for her. 

“Not a bit.”


End file.
